User talk:TheSteelerNation2
Messages Hey, just wondering if I was able to change the lyrics to the new ERB-ThanksERBoHKieran Hey, I just wanted to say it;'s awesome you created a wikia for this!--Yountoryuu We should add a new backround, this one looks like hulk hogans. and we should put the logo for ERBOH at the link to the homepage.--Scottpaul5 01:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I like this wiki very much. My youtube channel is "ArchaicWarlock777". I'm fourth on the leaderboard at the moment and I just want to say you are doing an excellent job.--Intrudgero98 15:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay work,slightly gay, keep it up, you will get better. :)--Hoagy 23:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, any help with adding screenshots/lyrics to characters would be appreciated, list of completed ones is on my profile--Hoagy 00:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I am working on a version of the logo that uses the grey background to fit with the theme but need admin powers to put it up, would that be possible?--Hoagy 15:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ehe I see what you mean about edit the pages resetting the polls - luckily rollbacks reverse it, better keep that in mind.--Hoagy 00:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I Laughed at your profile XD--EpicRaps254 04:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You guys should write that down so he can also go down in history. But that's just an opininon.--Rivera2000 15:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I added a few pics for my profile. Ynkrdlevin17 04:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) It seems like everyone is yelling their heads off at each othe ron the page for #16 on who won. Fuck the RedSocks 14:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 CAN YOU BLOCK ME FOREVER? 01:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC)67.80.109.21 Nice youtube channel, also, I feel bad for watching ERBOH 16 early. 09:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) On the participant's pages we should start a section called".,Ïnformartion on Rapper, "so people understand who they actually are betterGo Yankees 16:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Ynkrdlevin17 I won't edit the battle pages too much. All just add info on participantsGo Yankees 16:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 I forgot about Napoleon DynamiteGo Yankees 20:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Why'd you block Master Chief? I want to improve it. Boba Fett isn't dead. A horse was the reason that they never made anymore Superman films. I like to fuck up cherry pie. It's crazy but true. 04:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) you suck for deleting ERBOH 100 it dosent matter if its not a real rap battle it was fucking awesome i hate you Peter Shukoff YOU ARE A SON OF A BITCH FOR DELETING ERBOH 100 from Peter Alexis Shukoff It's come to my attention that there has been lots of conflicts, Spamming, trolling, orgasmic pleasure issues, racial words and people have been abusing the ability to add pages and categories, I am willing to help you with this if you'd like. Go Yankees 22:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Someone destroyed the Cat in the Hat and THing 1 &2 page.It was the same guy who was writing all the jerk stuff about me, and was writing all the racist stuff. I tried to fix it but it didn't work. You need to lock all the pages that we can't have changed.Go Yankees 03:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Ynkrdlevin17 your are doing good on this wiki Hiimeldon oh and that last message wasnt to Himeldon it was from hiimeldon Some guy, is attacking me through the internet, he deleted my info on my age an said I was a fucking retard. Hekp me\, he's a wiki contributor. Please help, immediatley, since Im way too weak to do it,Go Yankees 03:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Unblock Von Lettow Vorbeck now bitchZackmannn 04:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I am fucking Infamousboy the guy you blocked, I tolled you I would be back. Hey asshole its Infamousboy. Ah, you think you can get rid of me. Unblock Vorbeck mother fuckerAnti-Thesteelernation2 04:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me edit Leonidas's page. it says that there was an editing conflict, and only you can edit the page at themoment. Go Yankees 23:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Some one delted my Talk Page content. Can you bring it back, and delete the anti-semetic remarks he said. I already blocked him.........twice:( Season 2 Names Just sayin - all the battle pages are all still named by their number but as we get more into season 2 and the don't have an 'official' number I think its going to get a bit confusing - people won't always know what ERB 20 is, they'll know it by the people in it. Hoagy 22:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) is Boba Fett gonna be in a rap battle A Simple Request Hi, remember me, the guy who created the List of Rap Battles page? Yes, well, apparently when you forbided everyone from editing it, you also blocked me, the creator. If you don't believe me, check the page's history. I'm the dude who made it and I ask for permission to edit my own page. Tell you what, I have a good idea. How about only restricting those who aren't a user from editing the page, that way we don't have to deal with this problem again. Please respond to me.CowGuyd4 00:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) can you please tell me how to make it so that nobody can mess with my page but me thank you! NeonGreenUggs Seriously, man. I'm getting really peeved here. The only reason I made that other page was because you blocked me from editing the other one and adding #17, EVEN WHEN IT WAS MY OWN PAGE!!! {sigh} Look, I keep giving you advice, but you don't seem to follow it. All I want is to have the authority to have my page back so you won't have to claim it for your own. Seriously, man, I'm not going to stop bothering you until I get my page back. CowGuyd4 out.CowGuyd4 01:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Making this awesome Wikia. I Come here Everyday to get updated I wonder if this is ERB 19 ---> BrutalDEEJAY 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reasons for deletion of Requests for What's Next Hey, I was just curious what the reason was for the deletion of the page Requests for What's Next? Sorry if I broke any rules, it wasn't on purpose! The Maxassin 15:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Edits Why are all the pages blocked?! Argonstorm32 23:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) My Ideas Please check my user page for my ideas. I know you're gonna love them. MonkeyInATank 01:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ERB 10 There is a guy who changes the lyric in ERB10 from "Lord of the pitch" to "Lord of the bitch." Plz fix and ban that guy :D. this is him. SPAMMERS How is that guy still posting the rucxh limbaugh shit idea? We blocked him indefinitely. I blcked him again for 1 year. How did he get around the god damn block?! Go Yankees 16:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Hi there neighbor. Doing a god job with the wiki. NightHawk9001 19:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude, someone spammed bed intruder vs donkey from shrek. Can you block him? Important I don't mean to be rude, but you have to unblock the pages. It absolutely defies the point of a wiki and other people need to edit this thing as well. I think that only people with accounts should edit and trolls and spammers should be blocked. This also means lots of us won't be able to earn badges either. I am Rocket.I has a signature,xat and ERB wiki. 22:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) How'd that guy get past the indefinite block?! Go Yankees 15:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Can you add the poll for #19 from that page to the page with all season 2 polls. I don't know how to do it without resetting the polls Go Yankees 02:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 It's a wiki. If you want it to be "your" website go make a website (no offense). But you may have made the Wiki, but it's a community. Anyone except guests should be able to edit. I am Rocket.I has a signature,xat and ERB wiki. 09:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So Jake..... How life? snooPING AS usual i see... NightHawk9001 00:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe This page has wrong lyrics. Not wrong but....... let me show you. Marilyn Monroe: A candle in the wind Cleopatra: That can't act for shit! Cleopatra says both of these lines not Marilyn! and another Cleopatra: I got an ass that won't quit! Marilyn Monroe: You got an ass that got bit! On the tit! Somebody wrap this bitch up in carpet! First of all, she said asp not ass, asp is a snake. And second of all, Marilyn Monroe sang all of these lines! also, Nicepeter was Marlon Brando as stated in the Behind the scenes. And remove Dani Shaw from Beiber's page and remove the female and partially male tags andadd a male tag and make me be able to edit these goddamn pages. BBE 02:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Benbeasted Wow, I just realized, our birthdays are right next to each other haha Go Yankees -Ynkrdlevin17 i hope you no yo are really gay you bitch Templates Maybe you would like to use these plantllas for the characters and the rap battle: Season 1 - Season 2 Luck-Lupin ♫♪We Built Gwen's Face♫♪ 05:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) i am spammmer i am spammer......................................................... Thesterlernation2, I want to ban this one person for vandilizing. He created ERB 22 and half the words are curse words. how do I ban? Im new to this wikia so I don't how to. Thanks, Starwarsclone 17:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Starwarsclone Who is the founder of ERBOH Wiki? Hello, who is the founder? I really don't know who is. ELMOYQUENOCHE 16:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Should we upgrade the wikia? I have no idea how but the main wikia site says that an upgrade is coming. Go Yankees 15:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Ynkrdlevin17